lo muestro es imposible somos mejores amigos
by all magic
Summary: Fred nunca la habia mirado ocn otros ojos que los de amigo, nunca hasta ese verano. Cuando la vio llegar a su casa sintio que una flecha le dio en el corazon y su forma de mirar a su amiga cambio.


**Lo nuestro es imposible… somos mejores amigos.**

**Capitulo I**

Un rayo de sol entro por la ventana y alumbro a un pelirrojo que se despertó sobresaltado y agitado. En la cama vecina una persona idéntica a el dormía placidamente y periódicamente deja escapar un ronquido. Fred se levanto y se fue del cuarto para dejar a su gemelo dormir en paz. En la casa de los Weasley todos dormían, era demasiado temprano como para que alguien estuviera despierto. Se dirigió al baño y se enjuago la cara, estaba cansado y perturbado. Abrió la ducha, se desvistió y entro a bañarse. Mientras su cuerpo era azotado por una ligera lluvia de gota tibias su mente repaso el sueño de aquella noche. ¿Por qué? Se preguntaba constantemente, ¿Por qué con ella?, ¿porque cambio mi forma de verla, y cunado sucedió? Mientras se lavaba el cabello su mente volvió a la mañana anterior:

Fred, George bajen ya, Elion esta aquí les gritaba la señora Weasley a sus hijos gemelos. Harry y Hermione, que habían llegado dos días atrás estaban muy emocionados por ver a Elion, al igual que Ron y Ginny, pero ni todas sus ganas juntas se comparaban a la de los gemelos por ver a su mejor amiga.

Dos chicos exactamente iguales bajaron atropelladamente por las escaleras para encontrarse con su amiga, pero para sorpresa de los dos la joven que los miraba y les sonreía desde el medio del comedor no era su pequeña Elion, si no una bella y muy atractiva joven.

WWOOOOWWW!!!!! dijeron los gemelos al hunismo solo mírate Elion estas hermosa dijo George mientras se acercaba a abrazar a su amiga si que as crecido mucho en estos meses y ambos rieron.

no es cierto… solo cambe mi guardarropas decía la chica mientras le devolvía el abrazo a su amigo. Elion siempre había sido una chica muy linda solo que no le prestaba mucha atención a la vestimenta, siempre se vestía con Jean y remeras sueltas que le quedaran cómodas. La chica que los gemelos observaban llevaba una mini de Jean que deja ver sus hermosas piernas, unas sandalias chatitas que se ataban al tobillo y una musculosa negra que marcaba su figura. Llevaba el pelo sujeto en una media colita y sus ojos color marrón delineados levemente con color negro lo que los hacían resaltar más.

pues no importa lo que hallas cambiado… este año tendremos que estar mas atentos que nunca para que ningún pervertido se te acerque dijo George mirando a su amiga de pies a cabeza no es así Fred?

Fred no había dicho nada solo estaba allí, mirando a su amiga, como hipnotizado. No podía creer que aquella joven fuera Elion, su pequeña Elion, la niña a la que el y George habían cuidado desde hacia ya diez años. El nunca la había mirado con otros ojos que los de amigo o hermano, ya que la querían como si fuera su propia hermana, pero ese día, sin entender porque, Fred miraba a Elion con ojos de chico, de un chico que ve a una chica realmente linda y que, ¿podría ser?, se siente atraído por ella.

Fred?? lo llamo George al ver que su hermano no reaccionaba

he?... que cosa? dijo Fred que volteo la cabeza para mirar a su hermano

que este año tendremos que cuidar mas a Elion de los pervertidos del colegio repitió George algo extrañado por la actitud de su hermano.

si si!!! contesto Fred volviendo a la realidad tendremos que cuidarte las 24 horas y tener no cuatro ojos sino ocho termino por decir y fue a abrazar a su amiga

ja ja, son muy exagerados chicos decía la chica mientas abrazaba a sus amigos.

WWOOOWWW!!!!!!Ron, Harry, Ginny y Hermione habían bajado para recibir a su amiga y ahora la miraban asombrados Elion mírate nada mas!!!! exclamo la castaña y fue a saludar a su amiga estas hermosa!!!!

mira quien habla Elion saludaba a su amiga y la miraba sorprendida parece que tu también decidiste hacerle un cambio radical a tu imagen… te ves genial Hermione.

al parecer todas menos yo decidieron cambiar su imagen Ginny se unió a las amigas que se miraba sorprendidas todas meno yo la pelirroja puso cara de tristeza y luego dibujo una gran sonrisa y las tres amigas se abrazaron

Ron y Harry se habían quedado en las escaleras sorprendidos, primero Hermione y ahora Elion, ambas chicas estaban hermosas, ese año si que llamarían la atención en el colegio. Una voz femenina los saco de sus pensamientos: oigan babosos, sierren sus bocas y vengan a saludar a Elion se burlaba Hermione

lo sentimos pero es que Elion estas….WOW dijo harry y fue a saludar a su amiga

primero Hermione, ahora tu…valla que a sido un verano de muchos cambios dijo Ron mientras miraba a Hermione. Para el ella estaba más hermosa que nunca.

cuiden lo que dicen y dejen de mirar a Elion de esa manera o se las verán con nosotros dijeron los gemelos haciendo burlas y parándose uno a cada lado de Elion simulando que eran sus guardaespaldas.

Durante el resto del día los amigos estuvieron sentados en el jardín contándose las anécdotas del verano. Luego de la cena se fueron a acostar. Los gemelos dormían juntos en una habitación como había sido desde siempre, Ron compartía la suya con Harry y las tres chicas dormían juntas.

como a crecido Elion desde el primer día que vino aquí no? le comentaba George a su hermano mientras se ponía el pijama

si… ahora es toda una señorita, una hermosa señorita decía Fred con un tono de nostalgia en su voz.

pensar que ya tiene 16 años y nosotros 18…. Di que es como mi hermana porque sino seria una buena pretendiente reía George mientras se metía en la cama.

como vamos a mirarla con otros ojos decía Fred un tanto nervioso seria raro si alguno de nosotros dos intentara salir con ella… no?

Seria extraño el simple hecho de pensarlo dijo George y se dispuso a dormir buenas noches Fred

Buenas George y se metió en su cama. "seria demasiado raro he imposible, así que deja de pensar en ello tonto" se dijo a si mismo y se durmió.

Cerro la canilla y salio de la ducha. Se estaba lavando los dientes cuando de repente la puerta del baño se abrió y dejo ver a una dormida y sorprendida Elion:

Fred!!!... discúlpame no sabia que estaba ocupado dijo la chica algo nerviosa al ver a su amigo desnudo con una toalla que tapaba lo que no se debía ver.

Elion… descuida dijo el pelirrojo hablando de lo mas normal con una sonrisa en su rostro

al parecer Hermione y yo no somos las únicas a quienes les ha venido bien el verano dijo la chica mirando a su amigo que como tenia el torso descubierto se le veían los músculos al parecer el quidditch a dado buenos resultados- estaba apoyada en el umbral de la puerta y a pesar de tener cara de dormida y estar despeinada Fred pensaba que se veía increíblemente bella

El gemelo solo atino a sonreír seductoramente como lo hacia de costumbre necesitas el baño porque ya termine y salio para dejarle el baño a su amiga

si si, gracias mientras se cruzaron sus brazos se rozaron y Fred sintió un escalofrió. Salio del baño y se fue a su cuarto. Una vez que cerro la puerta se apoyo en ella y se dijo a si mismo" lo nuestro es imposible… somos mejores amigos.

Pasados 5 minutos ya estaba vestido. Como era temprano para desayunar bajo al jardín, al lago para pensar, de verdad necesitaba hacerlo. Había pasado una hora y media desde que había bajado a meditar cuando su estomago le indico que era hora de que comiera algo. Se acerco a la casa cuando vio a una figura femenina en la cocina. Era Elion. Esta vez llevaba unas bermudas negras con una musculosa blanca y las mismas sandalias; no importara lo que llevara puesto siempre se veía radiante. Maldecía el hecho de que estuviera sola. ¿Por que no quería estar a solas con Elion? Siempre le gusto compartir momentos con ella. Lugo lo entendió, no le molestaba estar solo con ella, al contrario lo alegraba, mas ahora, lo que le preocupaba era que estando solo con ella hiciera algo que dejara en evidencia sus nuevos sentimientos. Estaba a punto de entrar cuando vio a otra persona, su madre. "Gracias al cielo", pensó el muchacho y entro a la casa. Al parecer la señora Weasley le preguntaba cosas a Elion sobre sus vacaciones y su tío ( Remus Lupin) que Elion le contestaba muy feliz. Saludo a su madre, luego a su amiga y se sentó en la mesa.

que raro tu despierto tan temprano le decía la señora Weasley a su hijo mientras terminaba de preparar unos pan queques y tostadas para el desayuno.

es que no podía dormir contesto el pelirrojo que se había puesto a leer una revista para no tentarse a mirar de forma evidente a su amiga.

es cierto comentaba Elion mientras le serbia a su amigo una tasa de café tuvimos un encuentro en el baño muy temprano y miro a su amigo con una sonrisa que este le devolvió.

A los 5 minutos bajo el señor Weasley seguido de Ginny y Hermione. Las chicas saludaron con un "buenos días" general mientras el señor Weasly le daba un beso a su mujer y una palmadita en la cabeza a su hijo y a Elion.

buenos días saludo la madre de los pelirrojos los chicos todavía duermen?

Harry había entrado a bañarse y ron ronca como un elefante dijo Ginny

ja igual que George comentó Fred e imito el ronquido de un elefante lo que provoco risas de los presentes.

Al rato bajaron las personas que faltaban. Cuando el señor Weasley se fue a trabajar y su señora a limpiar, Harry propuso a los demás jugar un partido de quidditch.

pero somos impar observo Ginny que estaba sentada en las piernas de Harry

no, no lo son…. Yo no juego contesto Hermione que le encantaba el quidditch pero para mirar, no jugar.

perfecto entonces seremos tres contra tres comento Ron muy animado

de acuerdo, tu, Elion y yo en un equipo y Fred, Harry y Ginny en el otro dijo George, todos aceptaron.

muy bien, entonces seremos dos cazadores y un bateador por equipo dijo el otro gemelo

no.. por que??? Y que hay del buscador pregunto Harry algo molesto de no poder jugar en su posición.

porque, Harry querido, si solo hubiese un cazador el juego no tendría gracia, además el único que juega en esa posición eres tu aclaro Ginny y le dio un beso a su Harry.

Los chicos fueron a cambiarse y a buscar las escobas. Una vez listos salieron al jardín y empezaron a jugar. Los cuatro Weasley pertenecían al equipo de quidditch de Griffindor, al igual que Harry. Elion solo jugaba por diversión, era bastante buena jugando, había aprendido por pasar todos lo veranos de los últimos diez años practicando con los gemelos. El equipo de George iba ganando, ya que Harry y Ginny pasaban la mayor parte del partido evitando los golpes de la kufell, ya que Fred se distraía cada vez que Elion pasaba por su lado diciéndole comentarios gracioso y dejando tras de si una ráfaga de perfume uqe atrapaba a Fred. Jugaron hasta que el calor les gano y el marcador termino en: George: 60 puntos; Fred: 25.

ganamos!!! Somos los mejores!!! cantaban Ron, Elion y George

baaa solo tuvieron suerte decía Ginny y les pegaba con un almohadón por sus burlas.

si claro decía Ron

lo que sucedió es que nuestro bateador no estaba concentrado dejo Harry y todos miraron a Fred.

solo quise darles una ventaja… Pero se me fue la mano se defendió el gemelo levantando los hombros y almohadones volaron hacia el.

oigan chicos quieren ir al lago? pregunto Hermione al ver a sus amigos un poco acalorados

claro contestaron todos solo déjanos ir a cambiarnos de ropa y subieron a cambiarse.

Ginny tenia su bikini turquesa debajo de la ropa de quidditch así que no tardo en bajar, lo mismo sucedió con Ron y Harry, que al bajar, el pelirrojo no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver a Hermione y Harry a su novia. Los gemelos solo se demoraron un poco pero antes de bajar fueron a buscar a su amiga: Elion estas lista? preguntaba Fred mientras golpeaba la puerta.

no puedo encontrar mi malla, peor vallan luego los alcanzo respondió la chica sin abrir la puerta

quieres ir, yo me quedare a esperarle le dijo Fred a su gemelo

seguro? pregunto

si si, ve con los demás y así George desapareció por la escalera los vemos allá le grito a su hermano desde abajo y se fue con el resto al lago.

Fred se sentó en el pasillo a esperar a su amiga. A los pocos minutos la puerta se abrió y Elion salio con una bikini negra y corazoncitos blancos que la bombacha se amarraba a un costado. Se sorprendió al ver a su amigo esperándola y este mientras la observaba se quedo sin aliento claro que los supo disimular muy bien

valla que hermosura dijo Fred luego de un silbido y le dedico a su amiga una de sus sonrisas seductoras lo que hizo que la chica se sonrojara un poco

jaja eres todo un galán Fred dijo esta mientras le extendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

lo se… no tienes que decirlo dijo este haciéndose el engreído y tomándola de la mano. Otra vez un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo. Bajaron las escaleras y al pasar por la cocina saludaron a la señora Weasley que no dijo nada cuando noto que los chicos iban agarrados de las manos. Salieron al jardín y empezaron a correr colina abajo hacia el lago; al parecer ninguno de los dos se percato que sus manos aun estaban sujetas. Siguieron corriendo hasta llegar al lago donde pegaron un gran salto y se sumergieron en el agua. Fred no supo bien como ni porque pero la mano de Elion se soltó de la suya, ahora esta perseguía a Harry que aparentemente la había golpeado con una pelota inflable. Los chicos pasaron un gran rato en el lago, jugaron al volley y a la guerra de gallos. Cunado el agua los canso, salieron y se quedaron en la orilla para secarse y las chicas aprovecharon para tomar sol.

Los siguientes días pasaron muy normales. El regreso a Howarts estaba cerca y se ponía en evidencia en la madriguera. Los chicos buscaban desesperados las cosas que les faltaban en el desorden de sus cuartos, las chicas terminaban de guardar las cosas en lo baúles y revisaban que no les faltara nada. Los gemelos eran los mas emocionados, este seria su ultimo año. Preparaban las bromas y guardaban los materiales que venderían a los menores: Fred pásame los caramelos vomitivos estaban hablando animadamente cuando su charla fue interrumpida por le puerta adelante dijeron al hunismo.

permisooo… Elion había entrado al cuarto y se sentó en una de las camas de los gemelos.

Hola Elion, que hacías? pregunto Fred

Nada… harry y ginny están viendo una película y ron y hermione están discutiendo de nuevo.

ja que raro comento Fred mientras terminaba de guardar unas cosas en su baúl.

jaja si la verdad que si ambos comentarios fueron sarcásticos ya que los chicos se la pasaban discutiendo. y ustedes que hacían???

terminábamos de empacar dijo Fred sin levantar la cabeza de su baúl y organizábamos los chascos que están al la venta dijo George volteando la silla donde estaba sentado para poder ver a su amiga. Estuvieron charlando un rato hasta que la señora Weasley mando a todos a dormir. Mañana volverían a Howarts y debían levantarse temprano para no perder el tren. Elion se despidió de sus amigos y se fue a su cuarto, pero no se acostó, sino que se quedo despierta preparando una sorpresa para los gemelos.

**Capitulo II**

El sol salio, la madriguera era un descontrol. Todos lo chicos se peleaban por quien debía usar el baño, todos menos una somnolienta chica que se había quedado dormida. Elio abrió los ojos muy tranquilamente y se levanto sin prisa alguna. Estaba sentada en su cama cuando la puerta se abrió de un golpe y una pelirroja entro corriendo toda despeinada: al fin despiertas!!!, yo que tu me apresuro para robarle el baño a alguno de los chicos… le dijo mientras trataba de dominar su cabello mojado.

Elion se paro de un salto. Lo había olvidado por completo, debía prepararse muy rápido para llegar a la estación. Salio de la habitación como un rayo con una toalla en la mano. La puerta del baño se aria y dejaba salir a uno de los gemelos para que Harry usara el baño. El gemelo semi desnudo, que Elion no pudo distinguir ya que no prestaba atención, no termino de salir del baño cuando una ráfaga lo empujo y entro al baño cerrando la perta tras de si. El gemelo estaba desconcertado al igual que Harry, alguien había ocupado su lugar en el baño.

lo siento Harry y Fred o George… no me fije quien de ustedes era decía la vos de Elion desde dentro del baño.

descuida… dijo el gemelo desconcertado.

Elion necesito lavarme los dientes gritaba el morocho con anteojos

de acuerdo pasa a lavártelos contesto la chica que ya estaba debajo de la ducha. Harry estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando el gemelo que todavía estaba allí lo tomo del hombro ten cuidado le dijo George haciendo señas de que lo observaba y Harry sonrió divertido.

Luego de madia hora todos estaban en la puerta subiendo los baúles al auto y en 30 minutos mas llegaron a la estación. Cruzaron la barrera que los separaba de la plataforma nueve y tres cuartos y los señores Weasley se despidieron de sus hijos y de los tres intrusos que ya eran como de la familia

Subieron al tren y se pusieron a buscar un compartimiento vacío. Mientras avanzaban se escuchaban los silbidos y los piropos que iban dirigidos a Elion y Hermione. Hermione llevaba una pollera corta blanca con una remera celeste con escote en ve y unas sandalia haciendo jugo, y Elion un short negro, al que los gemelos clasificaron como muy atrevido, con unas hojotas negras y una musculosa blanca con dibujos en negro, las dos estaban muy provocadoras con ese atuendo que dejaba ver sus piernas. No respondían a los piropos, solo les dirigían una mirada seductora que dejaba a los chicos suspirando y a un Ron y un Fred muy celosos. Encontraron uno y se instalaron.

valla que causan furor chicas comentaba Ginny a sus amigas

yo diría que llaman mucho la atención… en especial tu Hermione decía Ron que no podía ocultar sus celos.

hooo vamos Ron no empieces de nuevo contesto la castaña riendo

yo no empiezo nada ron se estaba poniendo muy colorado.

claro que si!

que no…

que si!!! y así comenzaron a discutir de nuevo

Elion y los gemelos miraban muy divertidos la escena: voy al baño comento la chica y salio del compartimiento. Mientras iba camino de regreso a su compartimiento, tropezó con un grupo de alumno de Slytherin que iba comandado por Draco Malfoy: vaya vaya, miren nada mas a quien tenemos aquí dijo con su tono de chico engreído pero si es la señorita Dumas.

hola Malfoy saludo la chica con ironía en su voz.

si que te ha venido bien el verano… tu ya eras atractiva pero este año estas… grande decía sin cambiar el tono de su voz y mirando a Elion de arriba a bajo.

pues gracias… pero al parecer tu no as cambiado nada, sigues siendo el mismo niño engreído y consentido de papi de siempre decía la chica con un tono y una mirada desafiante

cuidado con lo que dices muñeca o puede que me arrepienta y no te invite a salir decía el chico mientras se acercaba mas a Elion. Los gemelos, que se habían asomado para ver lo que sucedía, estaban listos para saltar a defender a su amiga, en especial un gemelo enamorado en secreto.

Elion no se movió, seguía allí plantada desafiando al Draco con la mirada jaja, como si yo fuera a aceptar salir contigo y dicho esto empujo al rubio que la acorralaba y regreso al compartimiento con sus amigos dejando a una Malfoy irritado pero no vencido.

oye Malfoy le gritaron los gemelos que seguían en la puerta del compartimiento mas vale que no te acerques a Elion o te embrujaremos para que tu cara y cuerpo estén llenos de granos que no te puedas quitar en quince años lo amenazaron y volvieron a entrar en el compartimiento. El resto del viaje fue tranquilo.

Llegaron al colegio. Ya todos tenían puestos su uniformes, claro que Elion y Hermione le habían echo uno ajustes a los suyos y ahora les quedaban a la perfección y seguían atrayendo las miradas de muchos de los alumnos de Howarts. Se dirigieron al gran comedor para la cena de bienvenida y una vez finalizada todos los alumnos se dirigieron a la sala común de sus respectivas casas. La de Griffindor estaba abarrotada de chicos que hablaban de sus vacaciones. Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban sentados en los sillones cerca de la chimenea, Ginny hablaba con sus compañeras de curso y Elion y los gemelos charlaban muy animadamente con los compañeros de los chicos que constantemente soltaban algún comentario acerca de lo bien que lucia Elion:

... no me imagino como podrían haberse aburrido comentaba alguno señalando a Elion.

heeyyy cuidado con lo que dices contestaban los gemelos en nuestra amiga de la que estas hablando decía George

y también con lo que haces… porque la vigilaremos a toda hora decía Fred dirigiéndole una sonrisa a su amiga.

El primer mes de clases paso volando. Harry, Ron, Hermione y Elion, estaban asta el tope con tareas para entregar y nuevos hechizos para practicar, todo por los exámenes EXTASIS de ese año. Ginny se encontraba en un estado similar por los MHB; y los gemelos ya habían sido castigados seis veces por sus bromas donde en tres de ellas también se vio involucrada Elion por lo cual compartieron tres castigos.

Al parecer el cambio de apariencia de Hermione y Elion durante el verano era notorio en toda la escuela, ya que en todos los recreos se las veía charlando con algún chico en los pasillos del colegio, y esto traía a Ron y a cierto gemelo con los pelos de punta por los celos. Por su parte Fred había logrado asustar a unos cuantos chicos que constantemente se acercaban a Elion, pero había uno en particular que le molestaba más que el resto, un alumno de sexto de Ravencllaw, Sam Harrinton. Lo veía hablando con Elion muy seguido, y a ella hablando constantemente de el con Hermione. Además en una de las salidas a Hosmed, el la invito a salir y el gemelo los vio besándose. Así que un día, cuando se lo cruzo por un pasillo, lo detuvo y lo amenazo para que dejara en paz a su amiga. Y al perecer dio resultado. Cada vez que Elion se acercaba para hablar con el este decía que había olvidado algo y debía irse o cosas por el estilo.

Elion, cansada de la situación decidió darle fin y lo enfrento. En un recreo antes de la clase de transformaciones que compartían, lo vio hablando con un grupo de amigos. Se acerco a el, estaba dispuesta a que la escuchara a como de lugar.

sam podemos hablar? pregunto la chica

Elion… veras es que tengo que ir a a decir el chico pero Elion lo interrumpió.

no es cierto, la próxima clase la compartes con migo y no empieza hasta dentro de 15 minutos dijo la chica algo enojada porque siempre estas evitándome?

Elion lo siento… veras no es mi intención, tu de verdad me agradas… y mucho, lo que sucede es que uno de los gemelos Weasley me amenazo con que si no dejaba de salir con tigo me deformaría la cara con un hechizo irreversible

que??? estaba sorprendida, que la quisieran proteger de los "pervertidos" como decían ellos era algo, pero que ahuyentaran a todo chico que a ella le agradara, era algo serio esta me la van a pagar dejo la chica con una expresión de enojo en su rostro y se fue en busca de sus amigos.

Los encontró en un pasillo cerca del patio hablando con unos chicos de segundo, seguramente para venderles alguno de sus productos para faltar a clases.

FRED, GEORGE!!!!!! grito la chica tomando a sus amigos por los codos cara que se voltearan.

Elion!!... que sucede?? pregunto George al ver la cara de su amiga, de verdad uqe estaba enojada.

cual de ustedes tiene que ver con una amenaza hacia Sam Harrinton dijo fulminando a sus amigos con la mirada

aja… en eso si que yo no tengo nada que ver dijo George levantando las manos como demostrando su inocencia. Las miradas estaban sobre Fred

Yo lo hice dijo Fred como orgulloso de sus actos

George vete le grito la chica sin quitarle la mirada a Fred

pero yo….

VETE!!!! grito la chica y el gemelo se fue, dejando a Fred y a Elion solos. Fred quiso ir tras su hermano pero Elion lo detuvo y comenzó a gritarle muy enojada: se puede saber que diablos te pasa??... una cosa es que me quieras cuidar, y que asustes a los chicos que me molestan pero porque te metiste con Sam el de verdad me agrada… estaba gritando la chica moviendo desesperada mente los brazos como lo hacia cuando estaba enojada pero Fred no la escuchaba, solo la miraba…"esos ojos, esa cara colorada, esa boca que me grita pero no se lo que me dice, como me gustaría posesionarme de sus labios y demostrarle que soy mucho mejor que ese…ese Harrinton del que me habla. ¿Porque de repente se quedo callada y me mira extrañada?… Ho Dios eres tan hermosa" pensaba Fred cuando la voz de Elion lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

Fred?? Fred me estas escuchando??

sisi dijo mientras sacudía su cabeza para volver a la realidad

bueno entonces dime porque lo hiciste esta vez tenia los brazos cruzados

no puedo… no lo entenderías dijo el gemelo como burlándose de su amiga.

entonces explícamelo porque me gustaría saber…. pero no pudo terminar la frase. Fred que ya no podía fingir mas le tomado la cara y se posesionó de sus labios en un tierno y apasionado beso, primero lento, para mas tarde pasar a explorar sus bocas con sus lenguas.

Al principio Elion estaba quieta como si la hubiesen petrificado. No sabia que hacer, pero poco a poco se dejo llevar por el beso del gemelo y sus manos, que ahora estaban al rededor de la cintura de la chica, que le decían que todo estaba bien. Durante unos minutos Elion fue prisionera de ese beso que le manejaba a su voluntad hasta que recordó de quien provenía y empujo bruscamente al gemelo para que se apartara de ella.

Este la miraba con una sonrisa seductora en los labios y aun la sujetaba de la cintura.

que sucede? le pregunto sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Elion se quedo mirándolo unos segundos, ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan apuesto?, se preguntaba la chica.

esto no esta bien… esto no debió pasar dijo algo nerviosa. Fred solo la miraba con esa sonrisa y dulzura en los ojos es que no podemos.

porque no? le pregunto el dulcemente todavía sujetándola de la cintura

porque no esta bien… somos amigos… los mejores

y que?-pregunto el acercando su cara a la de Elion.

que no es correcto contesto ella frenándolo para evitar el beso que se aproximaba.

claro que si intento besarla de nuevo. No se rendiría tan fácil.

Fred no!!!! le grito su amiga y su mano golpeo la cara del gemelo. Elion estaba aturdida. Se tapo la boca con la mano que había golpeado a Fred y salio corriendo dejando escuchar un leve "lo siento".Fred se quedo solo en el pasillo con una sonrisa dulce aun en los labios y tocándose la cara se fue a su próxima clase.

**Capituló III**

Estaba acostada en su cama mientras mil pensamientos invadían su cabeza. No había asistido a las clases de la mañana ni al almuerzo y quiso quedarse en su cuarto el resto de la tarde, necesitaba ordenar sus ideas: "¿Por qué, por que, Porque?" se preguntaba constantemente. Era su mejor amigo, era uno de los dos, era casi como su hermano. Jamás se hubiese imaginado ese beso jamás miro a los gemelos de ninguna otra forma que no fuera como amigos. Ellos sabían todo sobre ella y ella todo sobre ellos, bueno no todo, no sabia sobe estos sentimientos ocultos de Fred. Estaba confundida, ella lo quería mucho, al igual que a George, pero solo como amigo, el mejor, "¿cierto?" entonces ¿porque había disfrutado tanto ese beso?, ¿porque sintió a un enjambre de mariposas revoloteando en su panza? Podría ser que sus sentimientos hacia Fred habían cambiado, o quisas siempre fueron diferentes solo que tenía dudas y ese beso se las confirmo. Siempre le había parecido un chico lindo, pero nunca pensó en tener nada con el: "…es muy atractivo y ese beso fue fantástico, ¿pero que pasara después de el, seguirá tratándome igual? y si salimos y no funciona ¿que pasaría con nuestra amistad y la de George? George…¿Qué pensara el de todo esto y que dira cuando se entere del beso?

Eran las nueve y media cuando Hermione llego a la habitación: Elion aquí estas. Que paso que no fuiste a almorzar ni a cenar ni a ninguna de tus clases dijo la castaña acercándose ala cama de su amiga.

no me sentía muy bien. Mañana hablare con la profesora McGonagall y se lo explicare.

que te sucede? Quieres hablar de algo? pregunto hermione algo preocupada

no es nada, solo estaba algo mareada pero ya estoy bien no le gustaba mentirle a Hermione por no estaba segura de si contarle lo sucedido, al menos por el momento no lo estaba.

que alivio. Te buscamos en las clases y en los recreos. Fred estuvo preguntando todo el día por ti, parecía preocupado.

no se que puede ser… estoy algo cansada.. Buenas noches y dicho esto se acostó a dormir, aunque lo que menos logro fue conciliarse con el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó temprano, se baño, se puso unas calzas negras con una remera larga de color gris y unas zapatillas negras y bajo con Hermione a desayunar. Era sábado y los gemelos dormían hasta el almuerzo los fines de semanas, lo que tranquilizo a Elion ya que no se cruzaría con Fred durante la mañana. Llegaron al gran comedor. Las mesas de las cuatro casas estaban casi vacías ya que los alumnos aprovechaban para dormir asta tarde. A ambas les sorprendió ver dos manos que las llamaba, eran Harry y Ron. Se acercaron y se sentaron junto a ellos:

hola chicas saludo Ron que sus ojos se abrieron mas al ver a Hermione con un jean ajustado y una musculosa blanca, el atuendo resaltaba su figura. Harry escupió el jugo que estaba tomando al ver la cara de su amigo y Elion se rió con fuerza por la desgracia de su amigo.

hola chicos dijo Hermione divertida al ver lo que su atuendo causaba en su amigo

que raro ustedes despiertos tan temprano comento Elion mientras se servia jugo y unas tostadas en su plato.

tuvimos que cumplir un castigo con Snape contesto Harry que te paso ayer? Porque faltaste a todas tus clases?.

no me sentía bien, eso es todo. Al terminar iré a hablar con la profesora McGonagall.

Los amigos siguieron hablando animadamente. Cuando termino su desayuno Elion fue a hablar con la directora de su casa y profesora favorita, la profesora McGonagall para explicarle el porque de ausentarse a todas sus clases de ayer. McGonagall le dijo uqe volviera después del almuerzo, para esa hora ya tendría los deberes de las demás clases para dárselos a Elion. Cuando termino la chica se reunió con Harry, Ron y Hermione que la esperaban en el patio.

A la hora del almuerzo fueron al gran comedor, esta vez las mesas estaban repletas y fue Ginny quien les aparto sus lugares. Tomaron asiento y empezaron a comer. Elion recorría la mesa con la mirada en busca de dos cabelleras pelirrojas idénticas y las encontró al principio de la mesa. Cuando los gemelos terminaron de comer se acercaron a los chicos. Al verlos acercarse a ellos Elion se paro precipitadamente:

hola bueno dias saludo George

buenas tardes querrás decir lo saludo Elion y el comentario provoco risas de los demás.

porque te paraste? le pregunto Harry que estaba sentado a su lado

debo ir donde McGonagall por los deberes dijo la chica saliendo del gran banco que había para sentarse.

espera Elion podemos hablar?pregunto Fred con su tono normal

lo siento es que me dijo que fuera puntual y ya estoy retrasada y salio corriendo del gran comedor.

Salio del despacho de la profesora McGonagall una hora y media después. Le había explicado parte por parte lo que tenia que hacer para todas las materias y particularmente para transformaciones. Fue directamente a la casa Griffindor para guardar los pergaminos que McGonagall le había dado. Cuando llego al retrato de la dama gorda deseo con todas sus fuerzas que Fred no estuviera allí y para su suerte solo había unos alumnos de tercero hablando, saludo y subió a su curto.

Al cerrar la puerta dejo soltar un suspiro. Tiro la mochila sobre la cama y luego se recostó ella. Tardo unos segundos en notar que algo desde la ventana la observaba. Saco su barita de la mochila y con un leve movimiento de la misma y un casi inaudible _"aloho mora" _la ventana se abrió y una lechuza color almendra de ojos verdes se posos sobre la cama de se dueña. Elion vio que tenia una carta amarrada a la pata, la desata y del cajón de su mesa de luz saco un galleta y se la dio a su lechuza que la comió cerca de su dueña para hacerle compañía mientras leía la carta. La abrió y comenzó a leer:

_Elion:_

_¿De que otra forma podría empezar esta carta, "querida amiga Elion"? creo que hoy deje en claro que mis sentimientos ya no son los mismos que los de los ultimos diez años. Primero que nada no estoy ofendido por lo que recibí… me lo mecía, y quería que supieras que lo que mas me dolió, no fue le cachetada que recibí, sino el beso que me negaste. Luego de que te fuiste corriendo me quede muy preocupado y en una de mis horas libres me fui a la biblioteca para poder escribirte tranquilo esta carta._

_Estoy tan confundido como vos. Se que te hablo con sinceridad cuando te digo que nunca te mire con otros ojos que no fueran los de amigo o hermano, jamás en mi vida hasta este verano cuando viniste a la Madriguera. No se que me paso pero cundo te vi parada en el comedor con esa sonrisa, ese pelo, y esa ropa, sentí que una flecha me dio en el corazón, y los siguientes días que suponían ser de felicidad, se tornaron en una pesadilla. No te imaginas lo difícil que fue para mi el cruzarte sola por lo pasillos y no poder decirte nada, el disimular para que nadie supiera el nuevo sentimiento que se alojaba en mi, el escucharte hablar de otros chicos y morirme de celos, el controlarme para no robarte un beso cuando yo bromeaba y me contestabas: "eres todo una galán", en verdad fueron una pesadilla. Luego empezó el colegio; creí que las cosas se calmarían, que volvería a mirarte con los ojos de antes… pero no fue así. Salí con otras chicas para sacarme esa idea de tú y yo de mi cabeza, pero no función. Cada ves que miraba a una chica me acordaba de vos, cuando la besaba te imaginaba a vos y te sentía en mis brazos, y hasta hubo veces en las que ni siquiera me despedía con su nombre porque el único que se me venia la cabeza era el tuyo. Pero lo pero fue verte besándote con Sam Harrinton. Y lo entendí, no era un capricho… me enamore, de la ultima persona de la que tendría que haber enamorado, de una persona prohibida, de vos Elion. Fue por eso que amenace a Sam para alejarlo de vos y estar yo más cerca de ti. Y hoy cuando me reprochabas lo que había echo, no aguante más y te bese, como lo había deseado desde que llegaste a la Madriguera. Mientras lo hacia me decía a mi mismo que era un idiota, que vos no me veías así, que la cortara; pero entonces vos me respondiste ese beso… y me di cuenta que estaba muy enamorado, que no me importaba nada, que te quería tener para mi, y ese beso me dio la esperanza de que podrías llega a mirarme como te veo yo._

_Ahora te pido, como amigo, que si sentiste algo en ese beso, algo que no sentías antes que vallas al gran roble enfrente del lago a las 19:30hs que te voy a estar esperando. Si no vienes sabré que todo fue una loca idea mía y haré todo lo que este a mi alcance para olvidarte._

_Siempre tuyo,_

_Fred Weasley._

Una lágrima rodó por la mejora de Elion. No era de felicidad ni de tristeza, sino de miedo; porque si tenia alguna duda esta carta se lo había confirmado, estaba enamorada de Fred Weasley. Se quedo en su cama el resto de la tarde. A las siete Hermione entro al cuarto y la vio en su cama jugando con su lechuza.

estabas aquí!!!... porque no te juntaste con nosotros luego de ver a la profesora?

vine a dejar los pergaminos y mi lechuza me trajo una carta y luego me dio fiaca bajar.

haa esta bien jajaja. Vienes a la sala común? Estábamos por empezar un partido de cartas.

gracias pero tengo algo que hacer… luego te cuento y la castaña no le insistió mas a su amiga. Bajaron a la sala común, Elion saludo a todo y salio por el retrato de la dama gorda.

Eran 19:35, se paro en la puerta que daba patio y vio a una figura sentada cerca del gran roble. Se acerco a unos metros de distancia y pudo distinguir a un apuesto pelirrojo. Paresia preocupado, como deseando con toda su alma que algo pasara. Elion no pudo evitar sonreír. Respiro profundo y se acerco al joven.

hola… esperabas a alguien dijo parándose a su lado. El pelirrojo volteo y su cara se ilumino de felicidad al ver a la chica.

Elion… iba a pararse pero Elion ya se había sentado a su lado en el pasto húmedo, un silencio incomodo los acompaño unos instantes hasta que el chico se decidió a hablar

me alegra mucho que hallas venido, eso me da una esperanza y miro ala chica de la misma forma uqe lo había echo el día del beso, una mira que derritió a Elion por dentro.

Fred tengo que admitirlo, tu carta era hermosa, mucho muy y rieron si tenia alguna duda esa carta me las quieto todas… Fred miraba nervioso a Elion todavía no se bien porque, ni como, pero si se cuando y fue en ese beso donde me enamore de verdad Fred sonrió como nunca, compartían el sentimiento. Le tomo la cara y la beso con ternura pero tengo uqe admitir dijo Elion finalizado el beso que tengo miedo de lo que pase con nosotros, con nuestra amistad y con George

george? Que con el?pregunto algo desconcertado.

pues es tu hermano y mi mejor amigo, no puedo dejar de pensar en si lo aceptara o no.

pues yo hable con el y le conté lo sucedido, me dijo que era una locura pero que si era verdad, y tu sentías lo mismo que lo aceptaba, siempre y cuando tu estuvieras feliz y una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de los dos.

En el gran comedor la cena había comenzado y los chicos saciaban su apetito. Pero Fred y Elion no se percataron de la hora, estaban demasiado ocupados demostrándose su amor en un tierno y apasionado beso.

**Capitulo IV**


End file.
